Please, Don't Leave
by iBravery
Summary: All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved me. He is the only one for me. I know it. Warnings inside. I do NOT own Naruto. I draw horses with squares. It's impossible for me to own it. Duh.
1. Didn't You Ruin Me Enough?

**Title:** Please, Don't Leave

**Author:** RetrospectMex

Summary: All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved me. He is the only one for me. I know it.

_Warnings:_ Suicide, Depression, Yaoi [boy x boy]. Don't like it? Don't read it, cunt.

**Author's Note:** This is sadder than usual bet to be honest, I've been really depressed so this is what I came up with. Martin's, my best friend, birthday is coming up and he's not here. He will never be here anymore. So this what I came up with. There will be a second chapter as soon as possible. Might not be long, as my depression continues to grow stronger. Sigh.

It all started when HE came back exactly one year ago. The object of my affection. The one I've loved for so long. Sasuke.

I was on my way to deliver my mission report back to Tsunde. I when I opened the door I saw him casually sitting there in front of her desk, looking as bored as ever.

I ignored her screams as I took in Sasuke's features. He wore black baggy shorts, a white shirt that opened up revealing a pale white chest with abs that barely started to take form, his pants were held up by a purple obi that wrapped nicely around his waist, his hair was in it's usual duck-butt style, only it had gotten longer.

He was obviously not happy about my presence, as he looked up at me and quickly turning away, but not before I saw an frown that nearly made my heart crack.

"Naruto" bellowed Tsunde.

"What?!"

"Your report?"

"Oh, yeah. Here," I replied, quickly handing her my papers and ran away to my apartment.

On the way, I unfortunately bumped into Sakura, who was ecstatic to see me.

"Oh Naruto! You won't believe what I heard!"

"Uh, what's that?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Sasuke's back! Maybe now he can realize how faithful I am to him by not giving into Lee's persuasive way and..." I tuned the rest of her out.

"Ah, well that's nice to hear. I have to really be going. Bye!"

I left her without her even saying as much as a good bye. I have never gotten used to her rambling on about Sasuke and her "love" for him. It was all too much to bear. It made me hate myself more than what I already do. Someone like Sasuke would never want me, especially when he wants to revive his clan. And I could never do that, no matter how hard I try.

I ran into my apartment as soon as I locked the door, and into my bedroom collapsing onto the floor when I got there, bawling my eyes out.

I couldn't believe he had came back, and that Sakura still wants him. But what was even worse was that he barely even looked at me.

I must be as hideous as I think. As the villagers say.

I couldn't blame him for not wanting to look at me. I'm ugly. With my stupid bright hair, my obnoxious tan, the gross whiskers that lined my cheeks, my too-bright eyes. I'm disgusting.

He'd never want me. Ever.

That's when I made my decision. If things didn't change, I'm going to end it.

That's the lost thought I remember making before I got up and went into bed. Not bothering to brush my teeth or change.

**3 Months later.**

I couldn't believe it. That was all I could think as I stood there watching Sasuke kiss her. The bitch kissed him before I could. She got to him before I could. Her bright pink hair flowed past her shoulders as the kissed. She was wearing a red kimono, similar to the one she wore back when we were on Team 7, but this pink Sakura petals that lined the bottom of her kimono. He dressed in a nice black outfit, complete with skinny jeans and a plain button-up t-shirt.

I couldn't believe it.

All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved me. He is the only one for me. I know it. I just want him, only him. There was never anyone else, never will be anyone else. Just him.

The object of my affection for the past 3 years had been taken by her. That's when I realized my promise I made to myself three months ago.

I ran from the scene before I started something. As I heard the distant echoes of my name being called, I ignored it all and just ran back to my apartment to gather what I needed.

Sleeping pills, a rope, a kunai, pen and paper. That's all, I thought to myself before I gathered my supplies and ran towards my favorite clearing in the woods, ignoring all the stares and whispers.

As I reached the clearing I took in the scenery. Wild flowers of white, pink and yellow was every where that lined an clearing that had few thick trees.

I put my stuff down when I found the perfect tree. I was high enough to where I could hang myself.

After setting up my rope on the tree, I took about twenty sleeping pills, and soon felt them take effect. Quickly making a log, I stood myself on the log, wrapping myself around the rope over my head, and tightening it.

That's when I heard my name being called, and a gasp.

"Naruto! Don't do it! Please!" pleaded Sasuke.

"Why not?! You love her not me, I have nothing now. No one!" And that's all it took before I kicked over the log and felt myself dangle from rope, life escaping me not long after.

"No! Dammit Naruto I love you," was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious.

I could somehow see Sasuke crying. He was crying for me.

"No, Naruto! Don't leave me, please.. Please, don't," he cried over and over hugging my body from the tree after he took me down. Glancing up at a note stuck to a tree by my kunai, he stuffed it into his pocket before quickly running somewhere with my body.

I soon found out it was Tsunde's office.

They were talking, Tsunde started screaming at Sasuke – which made me chuckle – before taking my body from him, putting it in one of her examination rooms with Shizune close behind her and closed the door on Sasuke.

That's was all I saw before I felt myself being tugged somewhere very dark, and lost consciousness again.

All was black, and I could see nothing but I a person ahead of me, reaching out towards me. It was him. Why is he here?

What does HE want? Didn't he ruin me enough? He forced me to kill myself, what more does he want from me?!


	2. We're In Separate Worlds

**Title:** Please, Don't Leave  
**Author:** RetrospectMex  
**Summary:** All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved me. He is the only one for me. I know it.  
**Warnings:** Suicide, Depression, Cussing, and Yaoi [boy x boy]. Don't like it? Don't read it, cunt.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's gone, Sasuke. We did all we could, but it was too late."

I could feel myself rip apart inside as tears started stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe it. He took his life, and it was all my fault.

"Thanks," I muttered to the blond Tsunde, looking down and walking away. If Naruto wasn't here, then I shouldn't be either. He was the only reason I came back to Konoha.

Thoughts rushed through my head as I was walking home, ignoring every thing in my path. Then I remembered the letter as I step through the Uchiha district. I rushed through my pants pocket fishing it out and reading it.

I fucking loved you, Sasuke.

That's all it said in horrible penmanship. He loves me too. Naruto loves me. I was ecstatic when I read it, then realized we can't love each other if were in separate worlds. _I'm going after him, I need him in my life_, I thought to myself rushing through the door to my house and grabbing my kunai.

"I love you too, Naruto," was the last thing I said before I raised the object in my hand and sliced it on my throat feeling the blood pour out of me and dropping to the floor and then everything went black.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Woah_, this was sad and short. But I'm overly tired right now and I need to get some sleep before I go out tonight – but I thought of you guys before I hit my bed, so here you go. There's still one more chapter left. _;]_


	3. Even In The Darkness

**Title:** Please, Don't Leave.

**Author:** RetrospectMex

**Summary:** All I wanted was for him to love me like I loved me. He is the only one for me. I know it.

**Warnings:** Just cussing in this, dears. :]

* * *

I could feel a pounding sensation in my head as I came too. I opened my eyes, all I saw was black everywhere – and I felt as if I was floating. And then the realization hit me – were is Naruto? Panicking, I tried my best to walk forward, searching for my blond. My blond. That has a nice ring to it.

I saw his bright, blond hair – even in this darkness, you can not miss it – and started running towards him. As I got closer, I slowed down when I felt him tense up when he looked at me. When we were a few feet away, he was the first to speak.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" His raspy voice sounded so lovely. I looked into his brighter-than-the-sky eyes, and spoke. "I got your letter. 'Oh' was all he could say before he looked to the blackness around his feet. "Naruto, I didn't kiss her."

"What the fuck are you talking about! I saw you lip-locking with that bimbo-pink-haired freak!"

I grabbed his arms and pushed us closer to each other. "She kissed me. I only love you – you were the reason I ever came back to Konoha."

"Re-really," tears started lining up in his eyes, and I wiped them away. "Really," I replied – and then I felt tiny – but muscular – arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but lean into the hug, and hug back.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," and I meant it. He was the only thing that made me happy in my life, he's the one that broke down all barriers I put up to keep people out, he's the one that never gave up on me.

I felt us pull apart for a second, and quickly pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet and pleasant, and it felt so right. It was nothing like you see in the movies, this was perfect.

After a long moment, we pulled apart from each other and started walking away, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Done! Wasn't this cute at the end. I felt like it was rushed a bit, but whatever. I like it a lot. Can you believe it, two suicides in one story. Geez – what the fuck has happened to my brain? I'm also sorry this took _forever_ to load. I just wasn't in the mood to write – plus my brothers birthday, excuse me it's BARFday [you know that was funny[, and his graduation is tomorrow – all though, that doesn't really give me an excuse to not update this faster.

Well, you know the drill. Read and Review – you're not forced to review, but I'd love it if you did!

**xo, aurelia.**


End file.
